What would the Akatsuki do if they had
by DogDemoness108
Summary: Summery: What would happen if Akatsuki got items from other places like from movies like a light saber or simple things like a taser gun.. Well its time to find out. rated M just to be safe :)
1. Tobi and the light saber

Dog-108-I don't own the akatsuki and never will ( sadly )… this is only time I will say disclaimer cuz I am likely to forget. :) also this will all be in author pov.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was a nice day, the sun was shinning, birds were chirping, and one happy Tobi was skipping his way to the Akatsuki base, most likely to annoy his sempai.

" tobi is so happy la la la" all was well in Tobi's world well until he tripped and fell to the ground with a small boom. Sitting up he turned to

look at what he tripped on, it was a shinny cylinder of metal, very shinny. So of course Tobi had to pick it up. Looking at it he saw a

button and Tobi being Tobi had to push it. With a 'swish' sound a beam of orange light came from it and stayed attached to the metal.

To Tobi it looked like a sword of some sort, so he tried it on a tree.

" hiiya" he yelled as he swung at the tree, and with a great boom the tree fell to the ground cut in half. Tobi pushed the button again the

orange light went back into the metal cylinder. Looking at it more Tobi found the words ' light saber' on it. So with that Tobi ran to the

base. As soon as he was inside the Akatsuki base he ran to the living room and saw his sempai sitting on one couch.

" SEMPAI LOOK WHAT TOBI FOUND!" Tobi ran to his sempai and accidentally hit the button and the orange light came out again, it just

so happens Tobi swung it at Deidara. Being a good s-class criminal ninja Deidara was able to move out of the way. The couch however was cut in two.

" what the hell is that un?" Deidara screeched/asked

" Tobi found this light saber. Tobi is a good boy" and with that Tobi skipped to his room with his new toy

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- hope you like it .. Im taking requests so if you have any ideas of what you want an Akatsuki member to find or be gifted just tell me also what Akatsuki member gets it :)


	2. Itachi's petfriend

dog108- ok this is the next chapter and it is dedicated to jasper is hot1

Thanks for reviewing and requesting something :D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Itachi walked into his room after along mission, he was tired and wanted nothing more then to sleep. But first he had to take care of his secret pet/friend.

*flash back *

Itachi was on a solo mission given to him by leader-sama to get a scroll from a group of sound ninja. Oh he had gotten it .. Had to kill all

of the pain in the ass sound ninja but he got it. Now he was on his way back to the base only he got side tracked, he came across a

group of poachers; they had cages upon cages of trapped animals to be sold or skinned later. As Itachi was about to walk away from

them with not a care in the world, he stopped, a small cage had caught his eye or well the animal inside. It was a small black weasel with a

patch of white on his chest, this poor little thing had to have been only a few weeks old at that point. Itachi then attempted to walk away,

he really did, but the S class criminal could not leave the small weasel. No one knew that Itachi had a soft spot for weasels, but he did and

now he had to save that little weasel… And save the weasel he did. Like a great ninja he was able to go and open the cage without anyone

seeing him. He took the small weasel and hid him in his cloak.

* end flash back*

Itachi took out a food and put it in a bowl. He turned to go dress in his pajamas, from across the room he heard the telling signs that his

little weasel was eating. It had been a year that he had him and would keep him no matter what anyone said. Itachi soon laid down on his

bed, the little weasel, done eating. Jumped onto the bed and onto Itachi were he curled on Itachi's chest to sleep. Itachi's eyes slowly

closes but before he fell asleep he said goodnight to the weasel.

" goodnight Sasuke my little weasel."


End file.
